


It's your job!

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Lip and Kev are mentioned for a hot min, M/M, ian and mickey are cute but both a lil shy about their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian forgot to buy the lube so Mickey offers a suggestion: first one to get half hard from making out has to go to the shops. Each boy pulls out some tricks to get the other flustered.





	It's your job!

Mickey rolled his eyes at Kev and Lip and grumbled something about going outside to smoke. He really just needed a fucking minute away from the annoying assholes and wondered when the fuck Ian was coming back from the shops so he could spend time with someone he actually fucking enjoyed. 

Mickey leaned against the wall and noticed a flash of red cheerily running towards him. Shit, every time he just saw his fucking boyfriend his heart started to beat faster. It was ridiculous how whipped Ian had him. 

When Ian was close enough Mickey flicked his cigarette and asked 'you bought the lube?' Ian's face fell and Mickey groaned. He looked guilty and explained 'fuck, I forgot.' 

Mickey complained 'Ian! That's what you went for!' The younger boy protested 'why don't you ever buy the fucking lube? Why is it always me?'

Mickey knew he made a valid point but for once he had reasoning for being a lazy shit, as Ian liked to call it. Mickey rolled his eyes 'because I get the rubbers.' Clearly this wasn't good enough for his highness as the redhead exploded 'we haven't used a condom in years!' Mickey sniggered 'exactly, Gallagher!'

Ian glared at him and Mickey knew he wasn't going down without a fight. The older man suggested 'rock paper scissors?' Ian snapped rightfully 'you always win.' 

According to his lover, Mickey was a fucking rock paper scissors god. Truthfully, he just knew Ian so fucking well he could just tell what he was about to pick but there was no way in hell he was telling him that.

Mickey's eyes lit up as he had a suggestion 'I got it. Let's make out and the first one to get a semi has to go back to the shops.'

Ian smirked and stepped closer 'you sure, Mick? Pretty sure I just have to look at you for you to start throbbing.' Mickey flipped him off with barrowed eyes but Ian ignored his gesture and questioned 'rules?'

Mickey said 'no dick touching.' Ian added 'no dry humping.' Mickey paused 'no pulling my hair.' He felt slightly embarrassed admitting it really turned him on but it wasn't like Ian didn't already know everything about him.

Ian retorted 'no biting my lip.' Mickey smiled because that was totally his go to move to get Ian hot and flustered, gnawing on his chapped lips.

Mickey spoke threateningly 'don't push me against the fucking wall.' Ian winked at his manhandling kink which got him a playful shove to the shoulder.

The younger man concluded 'don't do that goddamn thing with your hands.' Mickey nodded and accepted the conditions. He provoked 'can still pussy out, if you want.'

Ian gasped and lunged forward, taking the older boy by surprise who immediately moaned into the already consuming kiss. Mickey let Ian dominate their tongues in hope it would get the other's blood rushing.

When Mickey realised it wouldn't be enough, Ian felt his boyfriend's snaky hands stroking his abs through the thin material of his shirt and Mickey's nails gripping, digging and scratching down his toned arms.

It was a dirty trick as Ian forgot the bet instantaneously. He loved his hot boyfriend's obsession with his muscles and it made his heart thump wildly when Mickey played with them when they kissed.

Ian lost himself into Mickey's mouth and instinctively started to pull the brunette's hair. He gripped his ass and was preparing to hoist him up when Mickey jerked back suddenly. 

Ian whined audibly and at first assumed it was because technically they were in public, on the porch. Mickey claimed not to be an exhibitionist even though Ian suspected if they didn't live surrounded by fag bashers, Mickey would desperately want to fuck where anyone could see them.

Mickey whisked him out of his thoughts by exclaiming boastfully 'ha! I won!' Ian looked down to see his sadly half dick which caused Mickey's excited enthusiasm and forced the make out session to end.

Ian moaned 'you totally cheated. You did the fucking hand thing when I told you not to!' Mickey grinned 'because the hand thing works, asshole.' 

He paused then continued 'and you pressed up against my cock so fuck you. Stop bitching and go buy the damn lube! It's your job!' He knew the last comment would cause Ian to give him his cute pouty annoyed face which Mickey was definitely not infatuated with. Not at all.

Ian crossed his arms adamantly so Mickey commanded 'get the fuck out of here and stock up, douchebag.' Ian replied teasingly 'yes, dear.' Mickey requested 'buy me chocolate too.' Ian pointed out 'I always fucking do, don't I? It had become a but of a ritual which Mickey was definitely not complaining about.

Ian walked off, still pretending to be pissed even though Mickey could tell he was smiling.

Mickey shouted back after him 'thank you!' Ian turned back around, knowing Mickey would be watching him with wide eyes. He blew a sloppy kiss which made Mickey scowl but even from his distance Ian saw the blush and wondered how bright it was up close.

Mickey motioned him to get a fucking move on so Ian span back around to face the direction he was travelling. He almost felt Mickey's body moving closer so wasn't surprised when he jogged up next to him.

They both slowed down when they realised they wouldn't have to rush back soon to be reunited again. Mickey tried to fake barf at the gay thought but he sneakily loved it.

Ian hip bumped him and sniggered 'accompanying me, are we?' Mickey hid his smile, unsuccessfully in Ian's opinion, and stated 'the fuck does it look like?'

They walked to the shops close together in a comfortable silence, periodically staring at the other before the were caught and had to look away.

Ian admitted, not looking at Mickey 'feel happy.' Mickey toed his shoe against Ian's and agreed 'yeah, me too.'


End file.
